Modern computer and communications technology has allowed home appliances to become “smart” with on board software and hardware that can assist the user to more effectively utilize the appliance. However, there are still substantial numbers of “dumb” appliances sold and/or in service that do not provide the benefits of advances in computer and communications technologies. Thus, there is a need for systems, devices, and methods that allow a user of, for example, a household clothes dryer to provide data on its operating parameters.